Once upon a time
by dark-mari
Summary: Michael smiled "The Muffins and 'Chicken Alfonso' went right through the door. Mum was really mad." "You threw Muffins through doors?"Hilary asked. "Uh... yes. What else should we do with it? It was so hard that you couldn't eat it." Michael said. Couldn't think of a better title. I'm open for any ideas


My first fanfiction after a long long time XD

MichaelxEmily is my most favourite pairing and I think there are not enough stories about them so I thought I should write one.

I hope you like it ;)

Once upon a time

Emily was peacefully sleeping when suddenly she heard a rumbling outside her room. Half asleep she grabbed her glasses and walked out of her room ready to scream at whoever was causing this noise at such an early hour. In the hallway was an angry Michael trying not to shout at a man in a blue overall who seemed to have dropped some boxes. The man stammered some incomprehensible words to Michael picked to boxes up again and rushed away.

Michael drove a hand through his blonde hair. His expression changed from angry to sad and tired. But Emily wasn't in the mood to care about his expression. She was angry. So she stormed over to Michael and started to shout at him. "Are you crazy? It's 6 a.m.! There are people trying to sleep or are you so self-referred that you don't care? Never mind my last question of course you are!" Emily suddenly stopped screaming at her captain. Normally Michael would already have started to defend himself and screamed at her as well. But he was just looking at her with red eyes as if he had cried.

Without saying anything Michael turned around and walked in the same direction as the man in the overall had. Emily wasn't the only one who had come out of her room her teammates were standing in their doorways watching the whole scene.

"Good Morning, everybody" Judy said as she walked in to the hallway. When Judy looked up from her clipboard she saw four stunned teenager looking at the other exit of their shared apartment at the centre. "What's wrong with you guys?" "I think the world's end is near" Steve replied still confused. "What?" "Emily was screaming at Michael and he just left saying nothing at all" Steve tried to explain what just had happened. "Oh! Michael was still here? I thought he was already gone" Judy replied starting to understand why the teens where so confused. "Why should he been gone?" Rick asked folding his arms in front of his chest. "I think you better get dressed and we talk in the conference room in 15 minutes." Their coach simply replied turned around and left the hallway. The four bladers looked confused at each other and then got into their rooms to get dressed.

15 minutes later they were all sitting in the conference room waiting for Judy. "What do you think is wrong? Judy didn't seem to be surprised by Michael's reaction." Eddy asked his colleagues. No one answered. Steve was spinning around in his revolving chair while the other two were just shrugging their shoulders.

Suddenly the door was opened and a very concerned Judy entered the room. She stood in front of the big screen opposite the door looking at her team. "I have really sad news. Michael will take time-out...""What? Why would he need a time-out? He's doing nothing the whole day except looking at himself in the mirror!" "Rick! Please stop it's really serious!" Judy warned Rick "So in the boxes was his stuff? He's moving out?" Emily also interrupted their coach.

"I said stop it! Let me explain first before you judge him! Michael takes time out because last night his mother was shot. She survived but she's in hospital now. She was operated successfully but lapsed into a coma. That's why Michael needs the time-out. He wants to be with her."

The team was shocked. Sure Michael sometimes was a jerk but that was horrible. His colleagues felt pity for him. "But how can that happen? His mum is a doctor! I-I mean how can she be shot when she's in a hospital the whole day?" Emily stammered. She knew Michael's mum, she was so nice to Emily. She even let her live in their house because the orphanage Emily lived in was closed. Dr. Parker did the check-ups for the kids for free, knowing that they had nothing. Emily had a lot of fun back then but there were also times she wished to escape and never come back.

"There's the irony in the story. Dr. Parker was operating a victim with a bullet wound when an armed man came through the emergency entrance. He walked directly to the surgery and started shooting at Dr. Parker. The Police suggest that this man shot at the victim in the surgery before. The victim didn't survive." Judy explained becoming sad.

They all fell silent looking around the room sadly. Rick would have never thought he could feel sorry for his captain. He didn't like Michael much but as far as he knew Michael only had his mum. His dad was gone. Rick understood that this must be hard for Michael, probably loosing the only person you have left. Judy broke the silence "I think it is better when we start training. You don't want Michael to get mad when he comes back and sees you haven't trained, do you?" "No" was all they said and went to the training room.

3 Months later

Michael was still gone but his team had visited him twice. Because of an upcoming tournament they had to train a lot. Michaels mum had woken up after a week.

The All Stars were in their training room doing some practice when the door was opened and a very familiar voice was heard: "Hello everybody!" The young teens turned around to see Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai standing in the doorway. "Max!" Judy called embracing her son tightly. They greeted each other. "What's up? You're trying to get better to defeat me? Because that's never going to happen!" Tyson said "Bring it on! I bet you with covered eyes." Rick said challenging. Hilary looked around the room as if she was searching for something. "What's wrong Hilary?" Ray asked her. "I was wondering where Michael is." The G-Revolution looked around the big training room. But there was no Michael even Kai seemed a little bit confused. A training without a captain was a strange thing. The All Stars looked nervous at each other when Emily started to speak. "Michael is taking time out because his mum was shot 3 months ago. She woke up from her coma after her week but Michael didn't come back."

The seven teenagers were shocked. They didn't expect anything like that. "How are they doing?" Ray asked. "We visited him at the hospital about a month ago. His mum was okay but she still had to stay at the hospital and Michael is fine" Steve said. "What? A month ago? Are you kidding me? He's your friend, isn't he? Why haven't you visited him since then?" Hilary almost freaked out. Emily was glad they hadn't visited him so often. She wasn't keen on visiting him at home. She didn't like the house or the memories that cling to the house. She didn't want to be there more than necessary. "We have a tournament in a week we needed to practice." Eddy tried to explain their behaviour. "Calm down, Hil! Then we visit him all now" Tyson decided walking back to the door when stopped and asked: "Where does Michael live?" "He lives in the suburbs" Emily answered. So they all took the bus the G-Revolution arrived in and drove to Michael's house.

The bus drove along an alley and stopped next to a quite big stone wall covered with ivy. There was a big metal gate which was closed. Emily got off the bus and rang the bell and within a few seconds the door opened. Emily got back on the bus and the bus drove up the driveway which was longer than an average driveway. The driveway ended in a circle with a flower isle in its middle. Tyson and the rest of the bladers except Emily were astonished by the big house and the trees which blocked the view of the house from the street.

The house was really huge and unlike the most other houses in the neighbourhood it was made of stone. It had a lot of windows on the left side there was even a bay. They all got off the bus still stunned by the house. "Wow! I didn't know Michael's family us rich!" Tyson said. "Me neither!" Steve commented realizing he didn't know much about his captain's life outside the centre. "What did you expect? His mum is one of the best doctor's in the country! And she didn't want the neighbours to look see everything." Emily explained. "What's the problem being seen by the neighbours?" Max asked. "It's more about what they couldn't see. Michael was ill when he was a child and the experimental therapy wasn't really working. Twice a year Michael had to stay in the house for a whole month and was handled with kid gloves because of his disease. His mum didn't want the neighbours to see that and letting them spread rumours." The young girl explained. "Why do you know so much about that?" Kai interrupted the conversation. "I lived here for a few years too. But we started fighting because we both developed different hobbies and interests. So I moved into the centre."

The door was opened and Michael stood in the doorway. "Hi!" Was all he said. They all turned around and greeted Michael. "How many servants do you have?" Tyson asked as they entered the house. Michael was confused by the sudden question. "Uhh... none". "Really? But you have such a big house! Why don't you have..." "TYSON!" Hillary hit him on the head. "I'm sorry! He still hasn't learned to how to behave." Hilary said. "That would have been a really big surprise if he had." Michael laughed.

The house had a big foyer which reached from the entrance to the other end of the house where two french windows led to the back porch. On each side of the foyer there were hallways leading to the rest of the house. Michael led them outside to the back porch. The garden was quite big on the right side the garden climbed up a bit and then went on flat. There was a stairway leading to the upper garden. There was beautiful stone pavilion on the upper garden and it was surrounded by flowers. The lower garden was just a meadow.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Michael asked "We heard what happened to your mum and wanted to see how you're doing." Hilary explained. Kai watched Emily curiously. Since they entered the house she seemed to feel uncomfortable. He started thinking that there was more than just different hobbies. "I'm fine. My mum is back to work so everything is back to normal." The blonde said, sitting down at the table on the right side of the porch. "Then why are you still here and not back at the centre? We have a tournament in a week!" Rick said "That's because I'm not sure if I will come back" They all looked shocked at Michael and confused. "What do you mean you're not sure if you come back?" Eddy almost yelled in shock.  
Emily felt strange about the news. Although they fought very often she never thought Michael wouldn't be there someday. He was still her best friend. He couldn't leave her alone with the guys. Sure they fought often but he also protected her when the others were mean to her. After all these years he was still taking care of her. Ignoring her protests that she could take care of her own. When she started blading and working at the centre, Michael also became member of the team. She was mad at him for not letting her do her own things. But actually she was glad he was there. He wasn't always a jerk. He could be nice too. If she didn't yell at him.

"You're our captain! You have to come back!" Eddy said. "That's why I didn't tell you. I'm not sure yet. It's not that easy for me to leave my mum alone again. She has nobody except me and this is still my home. Here I don't have to be afraid that someone comes into my room without knocking to block my bathroom for two hours." "That was only once!" Rick interrupted. "Don't you think your mum is old enough to take care of her own?" Ray asked. "You don't know the cooking of my mum. The last meal was so hard you could throw it through a door. And she works so long that she's always tired and therefore she's not going out. She doesn't have any friends." "Come on! Every mum can cook! It can't be that bad!" Steve said. "Actually it can" Emily said "When we were young we tried which meals could make it through the door. We were successful twice although I can't remember what it was!" She had to hold back laughter. Michael smiled "The Muffins and 'Chicken Alfonso' went right through the door. Mum was really mad." "You threw Muffins through doors?" Hilary asked. "Uh... yes. What else should we do with it? It was so hard that you couldn't eat it." Michael said.

"And that's why you're not coming back? There's delivery service you know?" Steve said "That's not the only point. Since I'm here again I realised that the centre feels less like home each day. I feel more stressed day by day and it's impossible to relax at the centre even in my room I can't calm down. Because there's always some kind of disturbance. So I'm not sure if I want that any longer." Emily became really sad. She didn't want Michael to leave. She needed him around her. They could stop fighting if that was the problem. It wasn't like she couldn't have a civil conversation with him. She just fought with him to get rid of the memories. She saw Michael suffer so often when he was ill. She couldn't stand it but he wasn't ill anymore. Although in many night she was threatened by nightmares of Michael becoming ill again and probably dying, leaving her alone. Emily couldn't stand it. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she ran into the house. They all looked confused at Emily's reaction. Hilary wanted to go after her but Michael stopped her. "I'll go" He said entering the house. He could guess where she was. She had her very own favourite spot at the house. He went into the right hallway and opened the last door on the left side. It was the library.

The room had book shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. And there were to shelves dividing the room in three parts. At the end of the room there was a bay and like he guessed she was sitting there crying. Michael sat down across her. Emily had hugged her knees and buried her face in them. "Hey Em! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't want to fight with you any longer. I'm sick of it. Maybe a little separation is good for us. I can't guess of a better idea because I don't know why you hate me..." Emily looked up shocked. "I don't hate you!" "What is our problem then? I miss the times we were just lying around talking, watching movies and all the other stuff we did formerly." "I couldn't stand it anymore seeing you suffer so often. I got mad at you although it wasn't your fault that you were ill. I just couldn't stop myself from feeling like that and I was afraid that maybe one day you would die and leave me alone. I thought pushing you away would make it easier. But I was wrong just the thought of you not coming back to the centre makes me feel horrible." Tears started do fall down her cheeks again. She had never told anyone about that. She felt weak and stupid for her feelings.

Michael moved closer to Emily and hugged her. "I promise you, you won't lose me as a friend nor as a living person that easily." He said while stroking her back softly. The girl chuckled he knew how to make her laugh and feel comfortable if she just let him. Michael stopped hugging her and brushed away her tears looking into her eyes. Michael wasn't sure what to do. He knew loved Emily, but could he kiss her right now? Maybe she didn't feel the same way and thought of him just as a friend. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed her back putting his arms around her back. Emily didn't know when she last felt so good. Michael broke the kiss smiling at her.

"Maybe we should go back to the rest. I'm sure they're worried about you and I'm afraid of the ideas Tyson and Daichi might get in such a big house. It would take forever to find out what they did." The American said giving her a quick kiss. "Okay Mikey" Emily said knowing that this nickname drove him crazy. "Emily, don't call me that" Her warned her. "Call you what, Mikey?" she had forgotten what fun it was teasing him a little. To her surprise he started tickling her. "I warned you!" Emily laughed hard "Mikey! Mikey!" Her stomach started to hurt from all the laughing. "Okay you won! I'm sorry, Michael""Much better" He gave her another quick kiss and they went back to the others.

The End

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes but English is a foreign language for me so please review!

Greez dark-mari


End file.
